Exhibitionism
by nychnymph
Summary: Female!Percy and Male!Annabeth have a little romp against the Poseidon cabin. /Percabeth [cover image inspiration by viria!]


**A Percabeth gender rotation one-shot requested by fanfiction user ObeliskX! C: I love presentation play so I decided I'd write this for 'em!**  
**I'm not changing the names, but shorting "Annabeth" to "An" (pronounced "EH-n") to sound more masculine. "Percy" though has always sounded very gender neutral for me so yeah c: **

* * *

_Exhibitionism**  
**_

Camp Half-Blood, in the heat of the summer, had to be one of the hottest places on the planet. Or at least, that's what An thought. Twenty minutes into the day, his shirt had already stuck with sweat and his blond bangs clung to his forehead. Eventually his 'sister' Mal had helped him pull his bangs back in a brown clip but besides helping his floppy bangs out of his face, it didn't do much.

But it was a busy day for him. He had to help with archery lessons for the younger campers, and deal with some dispute between the Ares and Apollo cabin. And it would've be easier to just focus on that and complain about the heat in his spare time, if it had not been for the fact that his girlfriend had decided it was a good idea to try and distract him.

It started with the impromptu water fight out near the Pavilion, which of course was the only daughter of Poseidon's doing, but then he was suddenly running into her everywhere.

And An didn't even pretend to not notice the little looks she was giving him. Grumbling, he turned away from staring at Percy, who was leaning by the docks, trying to look busy with helping the water nymphs.

"What has gotten into her?" He muttered as he corrected a young Hermes camper's shooting stance before the kid could shoot an arrow into a pegasus' ass as it flew by.

"What has gotten into who?"

An jumped, dropping his clipboard and almost toppling against the Hermes kid as he whirled around.

Percy stood there, with her hands on her flips and her sea green eyes boring straight into his. "You." An replied, not one to beat around the bush, "You've been everywhere I've been today! I thought you were busy this week with finding other campers out there." He waved lazily in the direction of the Camp Half-blood gate.

"Yeah well." She retorted, shrugging a shoulder and picking up his clipboard for him, "Is it so bad to want to be around you?"

An frowned. He didn't mean it like that but before he could respond and tell her he actually did appreciate her presence, she cut in.

"Or maybe…I'm distracting you?"

The glimmer in her eyes did not pass unnoticed by him, and his eyebrows rose slowly. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and watching as Percy tucked some hair behind her ear.

They had been together for a bit more than a year now and of course had tried everything under the sun like typical teenagers. He shifted and tucked the clipboard in a wooden notch of the archery hut, Percy watching the entire interaction with a sly knowing smirk.

Raking his fingers through the side of his hair, he latched onto Percy's waist and hauled her up. "W- An!" Percy gasped and slapped her hand against his board shoulder.

Crossing the campgrounds in almost seconds, it didn't take long before Percy was on her feet and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips felt soft and dewy against his as she pushed herself closer.

He almost sighed as he tangled his hand in her jet-black shoulder length hair, slowly pushing her back against the side of the Poseidon cabin. It was awfully public but An didn't feel like caring suddenly.

Hooking her legs around his waist, he pushed himself closer against her, almost wanting to devour her lips. She softly gasped as he pressed deeply against her, her fingers trailing across his shoulders.

Their foreheads brushed against each other as An trailed his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her lips instantly and their tongues dipped against each other. Percy's fingers curled in on An's shirt, she tipped her head far back in order to kiss him more.

Something burned deep in his core and his grip on the back of her thighs tightened. "An-," Percy mumbled against his lips, nudging him, "S-Shirt."

He smirked and hitched her up so she sat on his hipbones, pulling away from her plump lips. Percy bit her lip, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips as she watched him shed his orange camp shirt.

"Thank you Athena." She breathed as the shirt dropped to the floor, her fingers dancing across chiseled sweaty muscles. An chuckled and grabbed her back up, kissing her hard again.

At the hard kiss, she slipped gently in pleasant surprise but then almost gasped loudly to his lips as she ground against him by accident, causing friction enough to make An's face flush red.

"Fuuu," An breathed, "ck." It felt so good it almost made him dizzy and he grabbed her ass, groping against the rough jean skirt as he pushed her down to cause the same friction again.

"Aahh…" Percy tiled her head back and bit her lip, her belly tightening as she bucked her hips back against his again. Her skirt shifted high as the grinding continued, her legging-covered knees pulling back to allow slightly more access to An's skilled hips.

He watched her with drooping eyes, her body reacting so deliciously to each grind. Dropping his head, he kissed up her neck, finding a tender spot and suckling hard even to make her moan and pull at his blond hair.

The aching between her legs was killing her, Percy was pretty sure. It felt so hot and ached so back that every time he touched her body made her want to throw her head back and scream in delight. It had been a solid month she had felt and was treated like this.

And the more public setting of it thrilled her, though it caused a small unsettling stir in the pit of her stomach.

Through his rough work of her neck, he managed to gently pull her shirt up to rest above her soft mounds. They moved more freely and rolled and bounced in their gentle lacey bra prison but watching the action made his skin light on fire. "Percy…" He gasped as he rolled in a particular spot against her core and captured her lips just as she looked like she was about to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Her noises was always something that could get him ready to go in seconds but they were as loud as they come and they'd have to keep it down if they were to continue without getting caught.

So instead she moaned and gasped and whined to his lips, her legs' hold on his hips weakened with every well-aimed grind.

"A-An…" She prompted, bucking her hips in desperate want. His lips twirled into a smirk once again as he trailed a hand down from her hip to her leggings, trailing a thumb against the center of her legs.

The hitch of her breath elicited him further as he grabbed the top of her leggings and pulled them, along with her wet panties, down to her lower thighs.

Percy gasped and leaned her head back against the wood of the cabin as the air hit her heat and she almost trembled as his fingers ghosted across her trimmed hair as they caressed around her slit.

An glanced down and watched as his pointer finger pressed against her gently and slowly ran up her opening, catching on her clit and making the girl moan in pleasure. She was so wet and hot and his cheeks reddened even further as his fingers pressed deep into her, rocking gently and making her moan again and again as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

The straining in his pants was starting to get more and more obvious and his head swam as she wiggled to get his fingers deeper in. "Percy…" He sighed as he rubbed deep inside her.

Her head was fuzzy as she bucked to try and get his fingers deeper. She wanted, needed more and hooking her knees higher up, she reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers out slowly as she stared deep in his eyes.

Her sea green eyes held his and he watched as she brought his wet fingers, sticky with her own fluid, to her lips and enveloped them in her warm mouth. Eyes wide, An watched, jaw tightening as her tongue rolled around his digits and licked them clean.

When finished, she pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a soft _pop!_, almost giggling at his reaction. She leaned back and reached for his back pocket, grabbing his wallet and shoving it into his hand.

An jumped back into action, grabbing the condom from his wallet as Percy's small hands unzipped his pants and pulled his hard dick out from above his boxers.

He ripped open the condom with his teeth, and slipped it on easily before grabbing her hips and pulling her close as he glided to her entrance.

Percy moaned as his tip brushed against her hard clit and as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, he slid deep inside.

Their lips melded together as he pushed deep into he was all in, causing her to moan wildly against his lips. His skin prickled and he shifted out and back in again, almost melting at how good it felt.

"A-An," Percy whined as he picked up the pace, "O-oh, please-!"

His hips plowed against her again and again, the rhythm erratic and fast as he tried desperately to have all of her. Slamming his forearm against the cabin near her head, he pushed her hips higher and claimed the new angle with deep groans.

Her fingers scraped at his bare back; desperately trying to pull him closer, though they were as close as could be. Percy moaned his name against his lips, biting gently as An pushed in harder and deeper.

Percy could feel the rough wood scratch against her bare lower back as he bucked deep in, groaning against her lips. He tugged on her lower lip and sucked as he rolled his hips against her in a circle, enticing a high moan from her.

Her body felt fuzzy and clenched so tight, her skin prickling as he made her feel whole. An's hips pressed deep against her thighs and he held himself deep in her and made slow deep circles just how he knew she loved.

Voice feeling quite hoarse, Percy gasped and panted as she kissed him harder, feeling his lips and darting her tongue lazily against his as her mind clouded over in pleasure.

He really could not hold it any longer. The pleasure built up so steep, his mind flashed in white and his fingers curled tightly as he groaned, almost animalistic, against her tasty lips.

Percy's belly tightened as she felt him grow and explode into her, her hips bucking wildly back against him. She was so close, so close to the brink and she needed him. Whimpering, she clutched tighter onto him and, sensing her need, An pounded deep into her, trying to get her there.

It took five more thrusts before she gasped loud against his lips and her mind blanked out. Her voice hit a high peak and her hips rolled frantically as she rode out her orgasm, feeling like the spring in her stomach released and melted into a hot puddle.

An slumped forward and pulled out of her, slipping off the condom but holding onto her still as she shook lightly in his arms.

"Mmm," She almost purred and buried her face against his shoulder, panting softly. Her knees felt like Jell-O but gods did it feel good.

"You alright?" An raised his eyebrows at her, voice soft. She looked at him with a naughty grin, rubbing his back muscles with her palms. "I'm great~ Round two please?"

* * *

**This was fun to write! I'd be happy to take more requests if you guys want to send any! (so far all I've been writing is smut haha but I hope I'm good at it at least!)  
Thanks for reading!  
Be sure to leave a review! (´▽`ʃƪ)**


End file.
